


Hallow's Eve Pranks

by Applesaday



Series: Countless Lifetimes [20]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesaday/pseuds/Applesaday
Summary: Every since anyone could remember, the town of Storybrooke has had a prankster appearing only on Halloween. Emma has decided to finally put an end to this and catch the prankster once and for all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! Little Halloween drabble coming up! And I am totally posting this late, I know.

_Comedy_

**Summary:** Every since anyone could remember, the town of Storybrooke has had a prankster appearing only on Halloween. Emma has decided to finally put an end to this and catch the prankster once and for all.

 **Prompted by:** Cynarabueno - Prompt omitted for spoilers

 **Warnings:** none! Just good ole fashioned halloween scares.

* * *

Emma was a woman on a mission. She was at the station, armed with a big tin of ground coffee beans, a pretty decent coffee machine - courtesy of Regina's budget allocations - and a shit ton of security cameras strategically placed around town.

What could she be trying to find so intently on the evening before Halloween? A trickster. A devious trickster that has been pranking around the town ever since anyone could remember, even while the curse had been intact and all the tricks were magic-less.

No one was spared. The most affected was usually Snow, which would make Regina the obvious suspect for the trickster, however, she was also pranked, which obviously ruled her out.

And so, Emma was intent on catching the culprit in the act. She even had a camera in her parents' loft, due to last year's incident when Snow had been teleported from her bed to her desk at school and had to go the entire day in her pajamas because the closet door had been wielded shut with magic and she therefore she had no change of clothes.

And while the magical act would usually narrow down the suspect list, pixie dust was easy to find and pilfer at this point, so really anyone could have acquired a bag or two to use for their nefarious plans.

So here she was, running on no sleep and determined to catch whoever this prankster was. Her eyes were glued to the TV screens, flicking at the slightest movement. She also had a camera ready on her home with Regina, her wife and their son a top priority.

Suddenly, she saw movement at Town Hall. Specifically, Regina's office. Without wasting a second, Emma grabbed her gun and badge before she was out of her office and running to her car.

She arrived in record time - breaking quite a few speed limits, barely remembering to shut the engine before she got out of the car. After she wrenched the door open and she rushed into the the building, she froze as a bucket clanged onto her head, and some slimy liquid started to fall.

"Are you kidding me?!" she hissed, not wanting to deter her from her destination. That didn't deter her, and Emma flung the bucket away from her head and she sped up the stairs, two at a time.

Well, Emma wished she would be that coordinated. But with the goo now covering her entire body, it was a bit hard to disentangle the bucket from her hair, so the bucket was trailing down her sticky back. Climbing stairs was also quite tricky, what with her boots weighing her down, and her soles sticking every time she stepped.

But finally, she arrived in Regina's office, bursting in with no consideration, only to have yet another bucket fall on her. "Oh for the love of-!" she exclaimed, no longer worried about alerting anyone.

"Emma?!" Snow's voice was unmistakable, and Emma lifted the second bucket from her head only to see her mother standing there, looking positively baffled. Then again, with all that Emma had gone through in the last few minutes, she probably looked like something horrifying. A true Halloween apparition.

Emma looked down at herself. Apart from the green goo, she was now sporting sparkles. "Do I even want to ask what you're doing here?"

Snow faltered. "Well...I'm erhm, here to get something."

"Get something…" Emma repeated disbelievingly, wanting to cross her arms and look at her mother skeptically - an effect that couldn't be achieved with the muck."In the middle of the night. You do realize that, apart from a lie detector, I can also sense bullshit."

Snow faltered. "Fine I was here to set up my prank for Regina!"

Emma blinked. "You're the trickster?"

"What? No! It's Regina! I know it is, and I've been pranking her in retaliation, even though she'd never admit it." Snow looked at Emma again and then added, "You know what, I should call her. You look terrible."

Emma saw that the goo and glitter were mixing together and making her look positively ridiculous. Plus the goo was drying and moving was getting harder.

So all she could do was listen as her mother verbally wrestled with Regina. "Yes Regina, I know it's late. Yes I know that being your mother-in-law doesn't mean I get to call willy-nilly. It's about Emma okay? Yes she's fine, except she has sort of been transformed to a sparkly version of the bogey monster. Your office."

Before Snow even hung up, Regina had already appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Oh wow," was all she said when she saw Emma.

"Jokes later, now help me with this," Emma grumbled.

Holding in her laughter, Regina made the bulk of the messy goo more liquid so she could magic it away. "How did this even happen?"

"I was investigating the trickster and I saw movement at Town Hall, and went through two bucket gags," Emma fumed. "Turns out it was Mary Margaret."

"Actually, only the sparkles were mine," Mary Margaret corrected.

"Yes, the goo was mine," Regina admitted.

Emma floundered for a good minute, mouth opening and closing. "Wait, there were two pranksters?"

"Indeed. I would never prank myself," Regina stated. "At least not this badly."

"How did this even start? I thought pranks were an April's Fool day thing."

Regina shrugged. "For me, it was a way for me to still keep messing with Snow."

Snow rolled her eyes. "I knew it!"

Emma just leveled her mother with a glare, trying to get her to talk more.

"I was so sure it was Regina, because she was the only one who got pranked less. So I started getting my revenge."

Emma nodded slowly, before sighing and rolling her eyes. "You two bring a whole new meaning to rivalry."

Snow and Regina exchanged smug glances. Despite them now being family -and not bitter rivals on opposite sides - they still enjoyed having fun at the other's expense.

Regina cleared her throat and looked at Emma. "Now you are going straight to the bathroom."

"What-" Before Emma could even counter, she was enveloped in dark smoke, before being deposited smack in the middle of their bathtub, still dressed.

As Regina appeared, the shower head turned on and Emma yelped.

"Regina! I'm still dressed!"

"And unless you plan on doing this week's laundry, I won't have you trailing goo and glitter all over the house," Regina explained, crossing her arms.

Emma conceded, grateful the water was warm at least. Then she smirked as she got an idea. "You know, after my clothes are all cleaned, I will be taking a bath. You could join…"

Regina's mouth dried and she was rendered speechless. "Well, I wouldn't be opposed to that."

But as Regina approached the bathtub, Emma cast a shield around it. "Nope, all you can do is watch. That's what you get for pranking your wife."

"Inadvertently," Regina corrected with a pout. "If it had been your mother, you would have laughed."

"Still." Emma countered haughtily, removing her jacket.

Not one to be undone, Regina cast her own shield, before beginning to unbutton her shirt. "Two can play at this game."

**Author's Note:**

> And that was that!
> 
> Just some silly little halloween hijinks, I hope it was enjoyable!
> 
> Original prompt was: Regina making Halloween pranks, having a little bit of fun (undercover, of course) with the citizens of Storybrooke. And of course Emma would discover it eventually.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts.


End file.
